


Last kiss

by DearMagicalCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, King Oikawa Tooru, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMagicalCat/pseuds/DearMagicalCat
Summary: Dal testo:"Cosa ne è del soldato quando cade la corona?Cosa ne è dell'amante quando perde l'amato?"





	Last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prima storia su questa piattaforma.  
> L'ho già pubblicata su Wattpad, ma quell'app è diventata praticamente uno zoo.
> 
> Sono una persona orribile, preparatevi.

Crollano i regni  
Cadono i troni  
Dell'amor perduto i pegni  
Stai ad aspettar che tuoni  
Cade leggera  
La pioggia estiva  
Dichiarazion sincera  
Che di forza ti priva  
Ora il re caduto  
Guarda il suo soldato  
Che guarda l'amor perduto  
Viso di pioggia bagnato  
E crolla il soldato  
Ma l'amor perduto  
Di rosso è macchiato:  
Il suo re caduto

Scivola, splendido, e come il protagonista di un'opera teatrale ruba tutta la luce della scena.  
Brilla, lucido, e scivola e scivola, gocciola, zampilla, tinge la bianca rosa di rosso come in Alice nel paese delle meraviglie.  
E che meraviglia! Che delizia per gli occhi!  
Si ferma, indugia, avanza un poco e si arresta.  
Pare una nuvola.  
Oh eccolo, l'orrore: il protagonista dell'opera era l'antagonista della medesima.  
C'era un altro nemico, ma è stato gettato lontano, forse...eccolo, tinto del nuovo antagonista, ma ancora più brillante, luce di luna nel mattino.  
C'è qualcosa di tanto meraviglioso, in questo quadro, che i suoi occhi vi indugiano prima di irrompere sul palco, strappando la maschera e rivelando il vero volto dei personaggi.  
C'è sangue ovunque: sulle sue vesti, sul terreno, sulla spada a pochi metri da lui e sulle sue labbra che ora sono aperte in un sorriso bianco e rosso.  
Oh, le rose.  
Il soldato si inginocchia, gli sembra di rivivere una macraba parodia del giorno in cui gli aveva giurato fedeltà assoluta, in cui gli aveva promesso di proteggerlo a costo della vita.  
La mano del giovane steso si solleva e, candida come una piuma che volteggia nell'aria, si posa sulla sua guancia: è freddo. Non fa a meno di constatarlo mentre leggere dita gli accarezzano il viso, come a volerne rubare le linee per portarle via, chissà dove.  
È così freddo, il suo re, forse dovrebbe aiutarlo a scaldarsi e così posa una mano sulla sua e l'altra sotto il viso, sul collo, dove si sente un battito debolissimo, come il flebile volo di una farfalla giunta al termine della sua vita.  
Sta morendo, il suo re, e non c'è niente che lui possa fare adesso.  
Finalmente piange e le lacrime cadono sul terreno pregno di sangue, del suo sangue. Fa male, ed è strano perché non è lui ad esser stato ferito mortalmente bensì Oikawa Tooru: re ed amante del soldato.  
Se si fosse accontentato del primo appellativo forse non si sentirebbe così male nel vedere quel giovane steso sul proprio sangue. Crede di star morendo anche lui a causa di una ferita non visibile chiamata amore.  
-Ha... jime.- abbassa lo sguardo. Lo sta guardando, il suo re, e sorride, il suo amante, amante nel senso più dolce del termine.  
Resta in silenzio, poi apre la bocca e parla, nonostante si senta la gola secca come il letto di un torrente in un'estate particolarmente torrida:  
-Perdonami.-  
E quante altre frasi nascoste in quella sola parola, un "perdonami" traboccante di rabbia, odio, ribrezzo nei propri confronti e di amore, supplica e strazio nei suoi.  
Ma a cosa serve il perdono, pensa, se il primo a non concedermelo sono proprio io?  
-Hajime ti amo.- E sa che quello è un sì, ma a cosa serve? A cosa serve?  
E vorrebbe dirgli di non lasciarlo da solo, di restare con lui per tutti i giorni a seguire della sua misera vita che aveva donato proprio a quello splendido ragazzo che presto si sarebbe trasformato in uno splendido angelo.  
-E anche io ti amo, ti amo più della mia stessa vita perciò non te ne andare se non hai intenzione di portarmi con te.-  
Il re ride, poi gorgoglia e del sangue gli scivola dalla bocca. Ti guarda e non sorride più: -Resterei, se potessi, ma pare che il mio momento sia arrivato e, sai, egocentrico come sono voglio essere il protagonista indiscusso di questa farsa.-  
Vorrebbe scuoterlo, adesso, e tirargli un calcio, ma non fa altro che singhiozzare: -Stupido idiota, smettila di dire che mi ami se l'unico tuo scopo è farmi morire di dolore.-  
Le luci nei suoi occhi lampeggiano un poco, sospira.  
-Ma io t'amo, Iwaizumi Hajime, mio fedele soldato e splendido amante. Vorrei evitarti tutto questo dolore, ma non posso.- Ora piange anche lui e le lacrime lavano via lo sporco sul suo bellissimo volto.  
-Non posso e mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto, amore mio, credimi se ti dico che vorrei restare con te per altri mille giorni e posare le mie labbra sulle tue altrettante volte.- tossisce, respira a fatica -Ma concedimi un ultimo bacio ed entrambi saremo perdonati, per tutto.-  
E così il soldato lo fa: si china sul corpo esanime del suo primo ed unico amore, lo guarda negli occhi che tanto ama e lo bacia.  
Un bacio che dura un attimo, ma dolce e puro come solo le labbra di un angelo possono esserlo.  
È un solo secondo: lui c'è e poi non c'è più e nonostante Iwaizumi avesse chiuso gli occhi se ne accorge, lo sente perché è come se gli avessero strappato una parte vitale del corpo. Oikawa Tooru è morto.  
E cosa ne è del soldato quando cade la corona?  
Cosa ne è dell'amante quando perde l'amato?  
Alza lo sguardo e cerca la risposta, la cerca per anni, guarda così tanto tempo in cielo che un giorno scorge un bagliore che pare arrivare dritto da lui e crede che sia un messaggio dal suo re, ma è solo un'impressione.  
Ancora oggi un giovane soldato cerca frammenti del suo amore perduto, polvere di stelle o ali di angelo, per donare lui un ultimo, eterno bacio.


End file.
